Panem Academy
by BlackCherry-SugarPlum
Summary: Panem Academy is the most prestigious academy is the US. But it's also the most secretive. You don't choose them; they choose you. So when Katniss receives a letter from this school, she doesn't know what to think but she enters anyway. Tris on the other hand, has been waiting for that letter to arrive at her doorstep and whisk her away from her painful past.


_**A/N: Hey! It's me with the weird fruit username. This is my Divergent/Hunger Games crossover about the characters in high school. This topic is used too much so I decided to put these two series together and hopefully make a rocking story! Feel free to leave plot suggestion in my PM box, leave constructive criticism down below, and point out any mistakes I make (grammar, spelling, character information, yada yada). Please try to omit foul language in any way. Unless you're complimenting me (This story is f*cking awesome!). A girl can dream right?**_

**Disclaimer: **_**The Hunger Games **_**and**_** Divergent **_**and all recognizable characters and features belong to their respective authors.**

**Chapter 1 – Katniss' POV**

Panem Academy.

The most prestigious boarding school in the country. And the most secretive.

Not many people I know have heard about it even though it's supposedly an amazing school. I was suspicious about it first. Who wouldn't? I mean, a mysterious letter shows up at your door saying that you're accepted into a school you've never heard of and never applied to and that you don't even need to pay a school fee. It's bound to make any unsuspecting person suspicious.

Yet, here I am, in my dad's old Chevrolet Chevelle, in front of these giant wrought iron gates with a moving van with my stuff by my side, entering the school's compound that's at the base of a mountain that's situated in the middle of who-knows-where. Here goes nothing.

The place opens up to a fairly wide but short cobblestone road that forks into five different roads. There's a sign board that says the road on the far left leads to the Erudite compound, the one leads to the Dauntless compound, the centre one leads to the Capitol compound, the second right one leads to the Candor compound, and the last one that seems to fork a little farther down the road leads to the Amity and Abnegation compound. According to the custom GPS that the moving van driver gave me before we left my home, I should be going down the road that leads to the Dauntless compound.

The interesting thing about this school is that it separates the students into five different factions; Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Erudite, and Dauntless. There is an entrance test that we all have to sit for online. It doesn't have typical entrance exam questions and the test was more like a personality test. According to the school's website, they built this system to "bring students to their fullest potential". Each faction contains specific courses that we like or need to qualify for our preferred occupation. I didn't bother reading through the whole article they had about the factions and their courses but I do remember the Abnegation believe in putting people's needs before theirs and their course containing mostly Social Studies. I heard most of their alumni have their own charity or end up with positions in organizations that do a lot of volunteer work and some end up working with the government. The details probably go a lot deeper than that but I didn't bother reading too deep into a Faction I wasn't interested in.

I didn't read too much into the Amity section either, but I do remember their virtue is peace and that they mostly major in psychology. I guess they believe a peaceful mind brings a peaceful environment. I don't disagree, but I'm not cut out for Amity, they're too cheerful and carefree. I, on the other hand, had lost any sense of carefreeness when I was tossed into the real world by my father's premature death.

The Candor was the most straightforward with their course and their belief and it was the easiest to remember. They believe in truth and justice; their course consists of law and law only. Their alumni almost always end up in the legal industry. Bailiffs, judges and magistrates, court reporter, court clerk, attorneys, the list goes on and on.

Erudite is the faction where all the smarty-pants go to. If you're good at science and/or math, and you want to pursue jobs that require science or math, you go to Erudite. They have physics, chemistry, human biology, zoology, botany, ecology, oceanography, bla bla bla. They also have a whole lot of different math classes. I remember Erudite having the longest list of subjects. The alumni end up doing jobs that require you to be highly skilled in science and/or math. Doctor, accountant, engineer, et cetera.

Then there is Dauntless, my main faction. We are mostly into sports and art. Because of our choice in subjects, we do end up taking classes from other factions so that we aren't just brawns-no-brains. Kids that end up in Dauntless are usually the bravest and sportiest/artistic. We have the largest compound, according to the website, because of all the courts and fields we have. Apparently, we even have a ski slope, real and fake, one up in the mountains and one in some cool simulated room. We are also the faction that holds classes in music, drama, and art. Some people call us the cool kids, while others call us reckless and crazy. I don't really care, as long as I get to do my archery, I'm happy.

Another thing interesting about the school's program is that it doesn't have regular high school classes from Grade 9 to Grade 12. Instead, their classes are from Grade 11 to all four years of university. You can choose whether or not you sit for university here, but most people usually do. It's cheaper anyway. When you join the school, you automatically agree to give the school 5% of your annual income. Because of the support from the alumni, the school is actually pretty rich. This whole set up lets even the not-so-rich kids get really good education and job opportunities as long as you prove yourself worthy of their time. I guess that's why they select you instead of letting you apply. Apparently, the school has a lot of connections with a lot of companies and can help you get a job pretty easily. They also have an agreement with the Department of Education where some of their scouts get to look into our grades and achievements and list out all possible students before making a shortlist.

I drive down the road that was behind the giant arch of artistically twisted metal, coloured matte black and silver, with swirly metal letters proclaiming that this was Dauntless territory. The road was flanked by giant fields that seemed to stretch on forever. There was a roped off section that was closed in with tall chain link fences with soccer goal posts inside and a group of boys playing an intense game of Shirtless vs Shirts. I'm beginning to think I got the faction with the hottest boys. People pepper the fields, doing various activities. I see a group of boys playing with hacky sacks, a group of girls playing with a neon pink Frisbee, a co-ed game of softball taking up a large section of the field, and a game of Ice and Fire tag dominating every inch of the fields. I notice one of the tag players catching and tossing the Frisbee at the person that's 'it' as the girls that were playing with the Frisbee yell at the two knuckleheads to get off their playing ground. I think I'm going to love this school.

I pull up to a giant building made of metal, glass, and steel. The moving van pulls over by the entrance to the underground car park and motions for me to do the same.

"I'm going to head to the loading bay which is at the back of the building. You go park your car down at this car park and head to the lobby where the front desk is. The lady there will help you. I'll be moving your stuff to the dorm," the mover says after he rolls down his window.

"Okay. Thanks for everything!" I flash him a sincere smile.

"No problem, kiddo. I do this every year!" he rolls up his window and backs out to head to the loading bay. I do as he says and park my car underground. The entrance to the building is a metal and glass door that leads to the elevators. I take one to the ground floor and head to the front desk. The lady at the desk seems to have some sort of Asian descent. She has long black hair which is parted to the side, the side with less hair has been pulled into short cornrows, giving the illusion of a shaved head. She looks young, maybe in her late 20s or early 30s. She looks up and introduces herself.

"Hi, my name is Tori Wu, you can call me Tori. I don't really care for formalities, so don't go calling me Ms Tori. It makes me feel old." Her responses takes me by surprise, but after a few seconds I can feel a grin spread across my face and a laugh gurgle out from my lips. I immediately like this lady.

"Okay, _Tori_. Uh, the moving van driver told me to go here."

"Oh yeah. So what's going to happen is you're going to get yourself settled into your dorm, have a meet and greet with your fellow roommates, have some girl talk, talk about boys or girls or the school or the freakin' solar system, I don't care as long as you make friends with them, which I higly advise as you'll be with them for a loooong time. Then, at 4, head out that front door and onto the field. You'll be brought to the giant welcoming ceremony where you get to sit through a bunch of long speeches, feast on dainties and what-not. It about one in the afternoon now, so you have three hours."

"Yes ma'am." I mock salute her, "just curious, are you a teacher or…" I let my sentence hang.

"Yes. I teach Art and co-coach Taekwondo with another teacher, Amar. He's also the football coach and highly skilled with numbers. He sometimes substitutes the general math classes down by Erudite. Do you take Taekwondo?"

"Yeah. Red belt. What's your belt?"

"Black, 2nd Dan. Amar's 4th."

"Ah, cool. Well, I'll head to the dorm now."

"Okay. You are in dorm 704, seventh floor."

"Okie dokie, artichokie." she gives me a funny look as she hands me a key chain with a silver key and a black key card. I take the ring and start to head back to the elevators after giving her a sincere thank you.

The number 7 lights up white when I flashed my key card by the black reader. The only thing that are buttons on this elevator are to the levels that aren't dorms. The rest are just numbers that sit in little engraved squares. The elevator walls consists of only black mirrors. It's pretty cool looking. I get off on the seventh floor and head down to my new home. The floor is plain concrete and so are the walls. The only difference is the fact that the floor is covered in a swirly pattern, very similar to a tattoo; and the walls have lines carved into it, a pale white light emanating from them. The whole set up is sleek and modern.

I stick my key into the black wooden door with the number '704' painted in white paint with a military stencil style of font. The lock clicks open and I warily enter the dorm. There is a coat closet with mirror sliding doors; next to it sits a shoe cupboard. They lean against a wall that blocks the view of the main room. I turn the corner to enter the dorm and what I see takes my breath away. This doesn't look like a school dorm. It looks more like a chic loft you find in SOHO. It's a very open concept. When you exit the little foyer, you enter a giant room that serves as a living room, dining room, and a kitchen. To the left is an L-shaped kitchen counter, complete with an electric stove, a double sink, cupboards, and a granite counter; a black brushed steel fridge sits next to it, in all its double door, water and ice dispenser glory, letting out a low hum; a bar connected to the kitchen counters and a dark wood dining table that seats six people and sits a few feet away from the kitchen completes the dining room and kitchen. The right side of the fairly large common room holds the living room. The far left wall is actually full length windows, which indicates that I have the corner dorm. There is a platform up on the back wall that I assume leads to the bedrooms as there are 4 doors. The spiral staircase that leads to the platform stands in the far right corner. Windows that end a few inches below the platform line the back wall. The platform stands about 7 or 8 feet off the ground, giving a good amount of space for people to stand around the air hockey table that sits underneath it. A plasma TV hangs off the wall that's opposite the platform, and an L- shaped couch sits in front of it beside an arm chair. The colour palette of the room contains black, white, grey, dashes of silver, and purple.

"Hello?" my voice echoes around the room. I'm quite sure I'm alone when suddenly, one of the doors up on the platform burst open, four girls spilling out of the doorway.

"AND ANOTHER ONE ARRIVES!" the girl with short dark hair and dark skin hollers. Two of the other girls giggle while the one with a pixie cut just smirks. They come bounding down the staircase, the Pixie Hair jumping over the railing when she's already two-thirds down the staircase. They come jogging up to me, shit eating grins plastering their face.

Oh boy…

As I watch them approach me in their little cloud of excitement, I realise my Panem Academy days will be far from quiet.


End file.
